Los Youkais y su bipolaridad
by Vanu-chan
Summary: A Inuyasha ya le quedaba en claro algo, ¡No sabia que pensar sobre las absurdas actitudes de los Youkais hacia su persona! pero si tenía en claro algo, no podía volver a confiarse tan fácilmente. En respuesta al reto #72 pedido por: Onmyuji en el foro ¡Siéntate!


**Los Youkais y su bipolaridad.  
**

_«En respuesta al reto #72 pedido por: **Onmyuji.** en el foro **¡Siéntate!».**_

El sensual link para entrar al foro lo encontraran en mi perfil ¡Ánimo! ¡Ánimo! No se arrepentirán.

A Inuyasha ya le quedaba en claro algo, ¡No sabia que pensar sobre las absurdas actitudes de los Youkais hacia su persona! pero si tenía en claro algo, no podía volver a confiarse tan fácilmente.

**Familiar/Humor**

**Palabras:** 1,795 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**Los Youkais y su bipolaridad.**

Único capitulo

* * *

Llevaba tres días vagando por las profundidades del bosque, sin tener idea de a dónde ir. Después de haberse podido refugiar en una cueva –con gran dificultad-, fue tomado por sorpresa por una gran horda de demonios y atacado sin piedad _¿Qué acaso no podía descansar tranquilo? _Observa su alrededor con curiosidad, estando atento a cada uno de los sonidos _¿Qué es lo que buscaban de él? ¿No tenían nada más que hacer que joderle la vida?_ Bufa con frustración y cansancio.

Aun no encontraba otro lugar donde refugiarse, pero al menos en ese momento sería bueno poder encontrar un rio o fuente de agua donde sacarse esa desagradable peste de encima. La sangre en sus ropas y garras, le molesta más que cualquier otra cosa, le hacía picar la nariz de manera horrible. Pasa sus manos con cuidado por su nariz para aminorar la picazón y apresurando un poco el paso busca donde descansar, pronto los Youkais detectarían el olor a muerte sobre su cuerpo y sin dudad querrían acabar con él.

Saltando de árbol en árbol sin tropezar o dudar, él confía en la naturaleza. La calidez que le brinda. Pero…

—¡Maldición! —expresa, deteniéndose a analizar su pie. Él solo no puede confiar en las frutas que caen y se pudren sobre las ramas de los arboles. Niega con la cabeza algo molesto.

Detiene sus represarías a la fruta en su pie y hace un ligero movimiento con sus orejas y su sentido del olfato se intensifica. Toma un gran impulsó con ayuda de una rama, y con el puede elevarse entre los grandes árboles, notando como su objetivo se encuentra cerca, sus sentidos nunca le fallan, guiándolo a donde siempre él desea. Una vez más sus pies tocan las ramas, sigue con su camino, sin distraerse de su objetivo.

_El sonido de la cascada y el olor dulce que emana sus aguas lo guían con firmeza entre la espesura del bosque._

Una deliciosa sensación de adrenalina se apodera de su cuerpo, necesita refrescarse, quitarse el peso de los hombros y relajarse por breves momentos. _Porque el único lugar donde no lo pueden encontrar esos cobardes es en el agua _-claro, a menos que se metiera en aguas que ya tienen propietarios-.

Con una sonrisa arrogante sobre sus labios suspende sus pasos frente a la cascada cristalina; sin detenerse a pensar o meditar acerca de sus acciones, simplemente se lanza al agua, sintiendo como la sensación pegajosa que antes tenía, comienza a desaparecer. Con algo de diversión flota sobre el agua, dejando que sus problemas se vayan con la corriente. _Si tan solo esa paz la pudiera sentir todo el tiempo, sería muy feliz._

—Esto es vida —susurra para él mismo con alegría estirándose.

—Cierto que sí. —escucha una voz que lo alerta y lo hace alejarse con rapidez ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a él? ¿Por qué no lo notó? Inconscientemente comenzó a gruñir. — ¿He hecho algo malo? —pregunta la misma voz de antes con curiosidad.

El joven mira a la persona propietaria de esa voz con desconfianza y solo pretende ignorarla.

—¿Tan fea soy? —pregunta, con la voz quebrada. Es una joven la que le está hablando, tiene los ojos color esmeralda, alta, de cabellos castaños y tez blanca, que viste una yukata blanca. El muchacho que se tomaba un baño antes, comienza a sentirse incomodo, sin embargo, continua con su postura de no responder.

Una corriente escalofriante pasó por su espalda, al reconocer el inconfundible aroma de las lágrimas. _Sal. _¡Oh, mierda! ¿En que se estaba metiendo? Lentamente y sin llegar a asustar a la muchacha que tenia cubiertos los ojos por sus manos, se comenzó a acercar. _Realmente odia cuando las mujeres lloran, y más cuando es por su causa._

Esperen ¿Era su culpa? Se detuvo antes de tocar su hombro y le dio la espalda. ¿Cómo arreglar un problema del que él no es consiente? El joven suspira de manera cansada.

—Deja de llorar —pide con la voz calmada—. No es que seas fea —le dice llamando la atención de la joven—, solo me has sorprendido —le dice, ella voltea a verlo y le sonríe.

—¡Gracias! —comenta alegre—. ¿Podemos salir del agua? —pregunta con las mejillas sonrojadas, indicando su estado. El joven solo asenté y sale sigiloso del agua, en su interior algo lo mantiene en alerta, pero ¿Qué? —. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta de la nada escurriendo su cabello.

—Keh! —dice algo desconfiado.

—¿Keh? No creo que ese sea tu nombre —reprende ella, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No seas entrometida. —responde con molestia, sentándose en el suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas con una rápida sacudida de todo su cuerpo. La joven comienza a reírse y el masculino frunce el ceño al no entender que ha sucedido.

—Eres demasiado tierno, pareces un perro. —Sus palabras denotaban que la joven er confianzuda, además, ¿Desde cuándo alguien se acercaba a él sabiendo que no es un humano? Iba a reprocharle por lo que dijo, pero lo siguiente que hizo lo sorprendió. ¡Estaba tocando sus orejas!

¿Por qué no le tenía miedo?

—Inuyasha —dice con las mejillas teñidas, la muchacha lo mira con cara de duda—, ese es mi nombre —aclara desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y apartando las níveas manos de la mujer de sus orejas.

Sin embargo, todo paso tan de repente, cuando menos se da cuenta el lugar esta llenándose de veneno ¿Ya lo habían encontrado? ¿Así de rápido? ¿Y la humana? Inuyasha empieza a buscar de manera desesperada por los alrededores rastros de esa persona. De alguna manera, por cómo era, debía protegerla. A penas la localizo –desmayada- comenzó a correr en su dirección, pero algo se rompió en su interior.

_¡El demonio había acabado de partirla con su látigo en dos!_

Inuyasha aprieta sus manos con fuerza, llegándose a sacar sangre por sus garras filosas ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no lo puede localizar? ¿Por qué tiene mezclado su aroma con el suyo?

—¡Sal de donde estés maldito! —grita con rabia, estando con la expectativa de cualquier movimiento brusco.

—¡Estúpido hibrido! —dice una voz de manera enojada, recibiendo un puño en la cara con ello, lanzándolo contra un árbol. ¡Eso si que no se quedaría así! Ya había derrotado cientos de demonios y este no le quedaría grande.

_¡Claro!_ Si este no tuviera el mismo color de cabellos y ojos que él. La manera en que estaba parado, la luna en su frente, la gran estola blanca en su estola.

_¿Ya estaba soñando?_

—¿Padre? —su mente, después del golpe en la cabeza, no podía pensar de manera coherente _¡Pero era lo único que se le ocurría!_ Se levantó apoyándose en el árbol tras suyo e iba a emprender una carrera.

_¡Su padre no estaba muerto! ¡Ya no estaría solo!_

—¡Amo Sesshomaru, mire! —gritó un ser verde cerca al hombre que recién le había pegado, Inuyasha detuvo su carrera y por inercia todos voltearon mirar al lugar que indicaba el pequeño Youkai.

—¡Maldito! Ve y busca tu propia presa —dijo la mujer que momento antes le había sonreído. Inuyasha se sintió herido.

—No dejare que ensucies la sangre del linaje Inu —habló Sesshomaru con la voz fría y los ojos en dirección a la Bruja que se estaba levantando. En un parpadeo el demonio imponente se movió despedazando la mujer.

Eso le daba a entender día a día que no podía confiar en nadie. Solo en él mismo ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué no podía pertenecer a alguno de los bandos?

—¡Gracias! —suelta Inuyasha de repente con la voz emocionada, acercándose nuevamente al demonio que lo salvo de esa bruja—. ¿Quién eres? —pregunta él con algo de temor.

—¡¿No sabes quién es el amor bonito? —preguntó el ser verde sorprendido—. Que insolente eres, niño —hablo despectivamente.

Ya se estaba comenzando a marear ¿Qué estaba pasando? Momentos atras estaba teniendo una mañana de los más de pacifica, relajando sus músculos, dándose un delicioso baño, de repente su día cambio cuando…

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Hace unos minutos le había salvado la vida, y ¿Ahora lo estaba atacando? ¡Pero como son los demonio de bipolares! ¿O es que se lo pensaba comer? El solo pensar en eso le daba asco ¡Aun era muy joven! Y eso era por así decirlo caníbal. Volvió a esquivar el látigo verde que salía de sus garras con agilidad, posicionándose entre las ramas de un árbol.

Se quedo a la expectativa, y calmó su respiración, para de paso, tantear ¿Quién es su enemigo? Si sus sentidos no se equivocaba, compartían una pequeña similitud en la sangre, por lo cual, la opción de que era su padre quedaba descartada, tal vez era su abuelo o un primo lejano.

—Deja de esconderte —escucha una voz furiosa, y su cuerpo llega a parar al suelo sin poder hacer nada. El poder y fuerza de ese demonio eran demasiado.

—¡Dele más duro amo bonito! —alentaba el ser verde desde lo lejos.

—¡Cállate, Yaken! —mandó Sesshomaru, dirigiéndole una mirada de hielo, el que recibió la orden simplemente inclino su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha, desviando la atención.

—Entrégame a colmillo de acero —exigió el mayo con altivez.

—¿Qué te entregue que?. —esta exaltado.

—No te hagas el tonto, niño, el amo no está para perder su tiempo —volvió a hablar Yaken con altivez, señalándolo con un báculo.

—¿Qué no te dijeron que te callaras?

La molestia se estaba haciendo presente, esos demonios no estarían pensado en…

—Entrégalo y te perdonare la vida —expresa Sesshomaru.

—¡No me voy a quitar ninguno de mis colmillos para complacerte! —expresa de manera enojada.

—Es inútil —comenta Sesshomaru dándole la espalda.

—¡Espera! ¿Aun no me has dicho quien eres? ¿Somos familia? ¿Conoces a mi padre?—ya estaba al borde del colapso, pero interrumpir en su calmado día, era un pecado.

—Conténtate que te dejare con vida —dijo para retirarse con majestuosidad.

El hombre que había llenado de veneno ese sector del bosque y amenazado a su integridad como ser viviente se alejaba sin más. Arrogante y orgulloso tras del hecho. Ya no sabía qué pensar acerca de los Youkais de hoy en día. A veces se ponían de buenos, a veces simplemente querían matarlo, otras veces le pedían su ¿colmillo de acero? ¡Ni que tuviera una mandíbula súper resistente!

Suspira Inuyasha aun con los nervios de punta. Ni siquiera le aclaró si eran familia, como: su era su abuelo, o peor aun ¿Si era su tátara abuelo? ¿Cuántos años le llevaría de ventaja?

—Amo bonito ¿Por qué no le ha dicho que es su medio-hermano?

O bueno, ya no le quedarían dudas sobre su tema familiar.

* * *

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Debo admitir que esta historia exprimió mis neuronas. Tenía la trama cuando pedí el reto, pero... ¡Salía muy clichosa! Así que, de a poco, comencé a escribir párrafo a párrafo, hubo ocasiones que lo borre todo; hasta hace unos días cuando al fin estuve feliz de lo que iba a escribir, vino mi padre y me pego el susto de mi vida (Nunca asusten a sus padres, son bien vengativos) y bueno ¡Aquí esta!_ **Onmyuji, **_espero que cumpla tus expectativas, que lo hayas disfrutado y que…

Te haya hecho reír un poco.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

07/03/2014


End file.
